


All That Glitters

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow [2]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Betrayal, Concordia - Freeform, Concordia Flying Squad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: Lance's final wish was for Benjamin to attend Party Season, but a sinister mastermind threatens to make it a season they won't forget!





	1. A Fall From Grace

Benjamin sat outside the lighthouse, from inside he heard the party raging on. For himself, all he could care about was El Rey, fulfilling Lance’s last wish.

Meanwhile inside, Jason and Andrew danced to the music, Andrew getting visibly drunk in the process.

“Sir, you’re drunk.” Jason said, visibly annoyed.

“Shh… you’re the dr-” Andrew burped. Jason rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs to the observatory area, but it was visibly abandoned, he sat cross legged and soon fell asleep.

“Ha! Where’d… where’d ya go?” Andrew spewed out, before stumbling to the door, where he fell outside. Benjamin turned to him with a start.

“Are you okay?” Benjamin shouted, running to his side, but Andrew was laughing in his drunken stupor. “Oh.” Benjamin was about to pick him up when he heard glass shattering and saw a young woman plummet from the window.

“Better than her apparently.” Andrew chuckled before passing out.

“Great…” Benjamin huffed, pulling out his phone, “Aeri? Come to the lighthouse please, we have a murder and my partner is slightly incapacitated.”

Aeri arrived around an hour later to see Benjamin knelt near the deceased woman, searching her handbag.

“So…” Aeri began.

“You're late,” Benjamin groaned, “got a suspect for you to interrogate,” he continued, pulling out a business card.

“And they are..?”

Benjamin pointed up to where he could see Jason sitting on the windowsill near the broken window.

“Jason? But he's the sweetest thing in the world.” Aeri said, but Benjamin was unconvinced.

“Mhmm, go talk to him while I find this…” he looked at the name on the card. “Nathaniel Whitehall.” He stormed off before Aeri could say a word.

“Okay then.” She uttered before heading inside. Dazed and confused, she searched the hall, before laying eyes on a dapper man in a full length black outfit, complete with a padded corduroy jacket.

“H-hello,” she muttered, slightly intimidated. The man turned and Aeri looked at him with slight fear in her eyes.

“Hmm?” He said before turning around and beaming down, “Ms Jubili! A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“You know me?” She gasped.

“Of course! Mr Jameson and I talk regularly of his friends and loved ones, my condolences for Lance.”

“Thank you,” she replied straightening up. “But I'm afraid I'm here on much more worrying news, a girl was murdered here tonight.”

“Oh dear! Do you know who?”

Aeri looked horrified realising Benjamin never gave her the victims name.

“I actually don’t know… the coroner hasn’t finished checking her out yet.” Aeri replied.

“Well get back to me when you work it out, I need to find Isobel.”

“Isobel?” Aeri asked.

“Yes, she’s a friend, don’t suppose you’ve seen her?” Nathaniel asked, holding up her picture.

“That’s her!” Aeri barked out, “Uh, sorry about your loss…”

“What? Are you saying my friend got killed?” Nathaniel said, an expression of frozen shock on his face.

“Sadly… can you tell me her name?” Aeri asked.

“Isobel Carpenter, but why would anyone want to hurt her? She was such a sweet little peanut.”

“Well that’s what we’re here to find out, don’t go anywhere, I may need to talk to you again.” Aeri rubbed her eyes as she walked away. “Now… to find Jason.” Aeri climbed the stairs where she heard shouting.

“So tell me! Why did you do it?!” came the shout of a very familiar voice. Aeri decided to listen in a little bit longer.

“I did nothing, Chief I swear!” came another feeble cry from the room.

“Don’t lie to me Jason, I just lost my fiancé, I’m not about to lose you too!” That was all Aeri could take before she burst into the room. She gasped as she saw Benjamin standing, pointing his gun at Jason who was barely holding onto the barrier just out the shattered window where Isobel had lost her life.

“Benjamin stop it! What’s gotten into you?” She cried.

“You tell me! I’m trying to find a criminal mastermind while my best friend is out murdering party guests!” He replied with a violent smile.

“Sir, you need to stand down, this is not healthy for anyone.” Aeri begged.

“And let him walk free? I don’t think so!”

“Well you’ve always veered on the side of caution before, don’t let it change now!”

“But…” Benjamin panted, “This isn’t fair.” He replied, dropping his gun and falling to his knees. “Everything should have gone right this time.”

“I know, but hurting Jason isn’t going to bring Lance back.” Aeri began, but was soon interrupted when a shadow streaked across the room. “What..?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No it’s just… nevermind. Just stay up here, leave this to me and Jason for now.” She beckoned for Jason to follow her back down to the party and pulled out her pager. “That’s Dick, just gonna get him to page me the autopsy results now.”

“Good, the sooner we solve this the better!” Jason sputtered. “Benjamin is seriously freaking me out right now.”

“You don’t think he could be El R-” She stopped herself. “No that’s stupid. Dick says the victim had black fabrics in her fingernails, but she was wearing a pink dress. Meaning…”

“It came from the killer!” Jason cheered.

“So we know our killer wears black.” Aeri smiled, “let’s take a trip to the bar, if any guest was acting suspiciously, the bartender will know.” Her and Jason stepped over to the bar where a young woman in a black shirt wiped the counters.

“What can I get ya?” She smiled.

“Nothing thank you, just got a couple of questions.” Aeri replied while Jason twirled on a nearby seat. He glared when she said nothing.

“Okay go ahead, Tina Knights by the way.” She said as she continued cleaning.

“Did you ever meet a young lady named Isobel?” Aeri asked.

“Carpenter? Yeah she and Giulietta Capecchi party here all the time, it’s hilarious… and slightly annoying.” She said before realising it was an interrogation. “Why?”

“She was murdered, do you know where I can find this ‘Capecchi’ girl?” Aeri followed.

“She usually hangs out around the film lot nearby, I don’t know if it’s worth checking there?” Tina finished before heading over to another customer.

“Film lot!” Jason cried out before running out of the building. Aeri rolled her eyes and ran after him.

“Jason wa-” Aeri stopped in shock as Jason looked someone dead in the eye, someone who looked exactly like him.

“You! Again?!” The man screamed, red with anger.

“J- J-” Jason stuttered as Aeri moved in.

“Jason? Who’s this man?” She asked, visibly annoyed.

“That’s my brother… J- Josh” Jason stuttered again, looking scared.

“And what do you want Josh?” Aeri said with a glare.

“I was just here to do some investigation into a crime lord and I happened to run into my idiot brother. As per usual.”

“Hey! He is not an idiot. He’s one of our best agents.” Aeri growled.

“Clearly your team is weak.” He spat.

“Well at least we’re making progress! Who are you even looking for?”

“Some buffoon named El Rey, apparently he’s one of you.” Josh laughed. “Makes sense you didn’t notice.”

“Like you would.”

“Ha! I look forward to the day I can arrest one of you.” He smirked before turning and walking away.

“Him…” Aeri stormed off, not even looking back at Jason.

“I’m sorry!” He cried, running after her.

“Whatever! Let’s just solve this thing.” She said running into the lot.

“Well… what are we looking for?” Jason asked.

“A young girl, named… Julie or something.”

“Do you mean me?” Asked a girl in a golden sparkly dress.

“Possibly!” Jason beamed. “What’s your name?”

“Giulietta Capecchi.”

“It’s her!” Jason screamed, to which Aeri facepalms.

“Yeah… but why are you so intent on me?” Giulietta grimaced.

“Your friend was murder Giulietta…” Aeri frowned.

“Wait… who?” Another girl asked. She pointed around her group.

“Isobel.”

“My niece?” The girl laughed. “That dork?”

“Woah respect the dead!” Aeri gasped.

“Look! I am Jordana Alice, I respect who I damn well please.” Jordana glared.

“Well I hope for your sake you didn’t kill Isobel. Or you’re finished.”

“Whatever.” She smirked and walked away.

“Aeri I don’t like this…” Jason frowned.

“Me either, let’s just go back to the party and call up Dick.” She replied, and pulled out her phone.

Jason watched in anticipation as she talked down the phone. She hung up and smiled.

“We got what we need, as you know our killer wears black, and is a party guest.”

“Right…” Jason nodded.

“Well now we also know that killer is a woman!”  
“Meaning it’s Jordana! Thank you for that knowledge.” Came a voice behind her.

“Oh sir… can’t I take this arrest?” Aeri begged.

“Fine… but don’t make it a habit.” Benjamin replied, and Aeri returned to the site.

“Jordana…” She began but stopped when she saw Jordana praying.

“Oh Lord, forgive me for my sin.” Aeri listened intently. “I abused my niece and when she forgave me I pushed her to her death.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Aeri said, placing on the handcuffs.

“Thank you, I should’ve confessed.” Jordana replied, before Jason led her away.

“Okay good job Aeri, but we really need to find Alastor!” Benjamin began.

“And I know where to begin,” a man chimed in.

“Who are you?” Benjamin asked.

“A friend… you can call me, L.” he nodded. “Alastor is set to make an appearance at the local museum for a seance.”

“A seance?” Benjamin gasped.

“Yep, and he’s meeting a young woman named Sereena there. Maybe you could intercept.”

“Thank you L but… what’s with the bandages?”

“Let’s just say… I don’t exactly want anyone to see my face yet.” He adjusted the goggles around his eyes and walked off, Benjamin noticed a small blond hair sticking out from the bandages.

“Who… is he?”


	2. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young socialite gives up the ghost at a séance! Catch the killer before they spirit themselves away!

“Sereena Highmore…” Benjamin repeated to himself.

“Cousin of Nathaniel Whitehall.” Jason followed.

“But why a seance? Who are they contacting?” Benjamin continued before they reached the door. He opened it and stepped inside to find a dark room adorned with statues, and a large message on the wall written in blood. The message simply read “he's here.”

“And you are..?” Came the voice of a young man. He stepped over and looked at them before quickly looking away. Benjamin noticed something oddly familiar about him.

“Benjamin Jameson, chief of the Concordia Police Department. And you?”

“Lee Michaels,” the man paused for a second. “Private investigator.”

“So you've been sent to investigate this place too huh?”

“Yep, although it just seems as though not much has happened, a weird inscription and a lot of weird statues.” Lee explained.

“Have you checked everywhere?” Benjamin continued.

“There's one room left to check, Ms Highmore’s room.”

“That's who we're here to see!” Benjamin spat. “Take us there!” Lee rolled his eyes but led them upstairs, he pointed to the room at the far end of the hall.

“That one, but be careful… this place is…” Lee seemed to trail off, unable to say another word.

“I suppose you needn't say anymore, let's just get in there.” Benjamin concluded, and he and Jason readied themselves. Benjamin recoiled as he touched the knob, which seemed to give off a static jolt when he touched it.

“Are you okay?” Jason shouted.

“I'm fine! No need to shout…” Benjamin snapped. “The door, seems painful! Electric almost.”

“Wait a second, lemme…” Jason was stopped short when he touched the knob, he was knocked back by the current.

“Okay Jason, we need to get in there.” Benjamin snapped on gloves and pulled out his nightstick. “I’m gonna break down the door.” Jason watched as Benjamin closed in on the door, ready to smash it down. Benjamin lifted the nightstick and with a big swing, knocked the handle off.

The door slowly swung open showing a room, filled with wires and a young girl in the middle. The chief threw a small coin into the room and sparks began to jump all over the place, electrifying the coin.

“So… we got another murder?” Jason asked.

“That we do, call Charlie and Dick in, they’ll be able to diffuse this and get the girl out, while we have a little look at the ritual room. I have no idea what goes on here but it can’t be good.” Benjamin nodded to Jason who immediately pulled out his phone, he headed down the stairs and began to scour the room.

“Hello..!” He said as he picked up a ticket. “Mirage Nevixo. Masquerade attendee.” He snapped the ticket up and nodded, before driving to the party. He threw open the doors and entered, scanning the room.

His face turned white as he noticed everyone was wearing masks and he quickly ducked out, returning with a lion mask, fixing it to his face.

“That.. was close.” He sighed and began to move about the party. He sat by the wall and just scanned the room, he groaned loudly as the minutes turned to an hour. He stared down at the glass before him and grimaced, heading over to the bar.

“Whiskey, straight.” He barked at the bartender, before turning to look at a nearby table.

“The hell do you want?” Came the shout of the girl at the table. Benjamin glanced, a bit surprised at first, before he finally thought of a good response.

“Moody much?” He responded. She rolled her eyes and took a big sip from her cup, she doesn’t bother reply to him at all.

He sighed, and we stood in silence for a bit, beginning to look around the room once more, but he still couldn’t find the person he was looking for. The woman next to him spoke again.

“Looking for something?” He looked over at her.

“How did you know that?” She didn’t bother to look at him as she spoke.

“You’ve been looking around the room ever since you got here. You’re clearly looking for something, or someone.” To which he nodded.

“Actually, I am looking for someone. I don’t know if you’d know them though.” She laughed at his response.

“I know many people. Try me.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Well I’m looking for someone Mirage Nevixo. Do you know her?” At the sound of that name, she fell silent, and he tried to explain once more.

“You see I’m looking for her because-” She cut him off abruptly, “Never heard of her.” There was a tone in her voice, it’s a mix between anger and annoyance. He sighed.

“Okay, sorry for asking then. By the way, your mask, it’s very unique. What made you choose it?” He asked. She shrugged.

“Dunno. What made you choose a lion?” And he thought for a minute.

“I’m not sure actually.” She took a sip from her glass, which somehow hadn’t run out yet, he looked curiously at the substance in the glass, it was dark red, almost too dark... She huffed when she noticed.

“It’s wine. Stop being nosy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just curious. If you’re curious I’m just drinking straight whiskey.” She nodded and didn’t reply, seemingly uninterested once more. She took one final sip from her glass, drinking the rest of the wine that was in it. She looked at the glass for a second, and placed it on the table next to her. She began to walk away, and he stopped her.

“Wait, could I catch your name?” She looked him over, more staring than anything.

“The name’s Katt.” As she walked away, she bumped into the table slightly and it caused the glass she put down to fall, breaking into many pieces. He alerted one of the people working of the broken glass by waving his hand and looked back over at the woman, she was walking towards the door.

I decided to follow her, curious as to where she was going, following her outside. She was walking towards to woods, he tried to follow her but was interrupted by a shout.

“Hey Chief!” Came the call of Jason, who was waving in his direction with Aeri right beside him. He walk over to them and filled them in, looking back at the woman as she disappeared into the woods, he smiled, wondering if he’d see her again.

“But Katt Venus… didn’t we see her back when my uncle died?” He asked them.

“Yeah… but she seemed so much more interested in you back then.” Jason replied.

“Maybe it’s the mask that bought out her true nature. Perhaps she didn’t know we knew her.” He scratched his head. “But what still confuses me is why she keeps popping up around town, she was never a socialite… so how did she get invited to this party?”

“Same way we did?” Jason blushed. “Did she break in?”

“No… because,” he pulled out the ticket, “this ticket is hers.”

“How?” Jason looked confused. “It doesn’t say Katt.”

“No, but the way she looked at me when I asked for Mirage.”

“So she’s under a fake identity?” Jason continued.

“How can I be sure? We’ll just have to keep an eye on her.” He groaned as his mask slipped, touching the scars from his previous battle. “What I can tell you, is I can’t let this go on too much longer, I lost too much in the first battle against El Rey.”

“Then we need to investigate!” Jason shouted, and everyone in the party turned to look at him.

“Yeah… but maybe be a bit quieter next time.” Benjamin said with a glare. “Go. See what you can find in the party.”

“Aye aye sir!” Jason chanted and he and Aeri disappeared inside.

“Jason Byrd in a bird mask…” Benjamin sighed. “I just don’t know anymore.”

“Sir!” Jason called. He flung a fedora and it landed square on Benjamin’s head. “Read the nametag!”

“Fine.” Benjamin growled. “The name tag says Tim Bragy, Jason, go interrogate.him.” Jason turned to head back into the house but soon bumped into a man. He looked at him.

“Oh my, I’m sorry ma'am!” Jason cried and the man turned on him.

“I’m a man, excuse you. My name is Tim for that matter, if that helps.” The man growled.

“Oh I’m sorry…. I found your uh...hat.” Jason yelped.

“Yeah I dropped the damn thing. Could you leave me alone now please?”

“Yeah yeah. Sorry again miss. I mean sir.” Jason spat before nervously stepping away. But when he returned Benjamin was nowhere to be seen, jason looked out over the area and then up, to see Benjamin sitting in a tree.

“Sir?” Jason asked, attempting to climb the tree. Benjamin sighed and jumped down.

“Jason, maybe this isn’t the right time.” Benjamin said, staring at his young partner. “I know we have a murder to solve but…”

“Too dark, I get it.” Jason replied.

“Never mind young one.” Benjamin chuckled. “Let's get back to work, Katt ran off into the woods, lets go there!”

Benjamin and Jason arrived in the woods soon after and Benjamin knelt down. Jason watched as he sifted through the leaves.

“Sir..?” Jason asked. “What are you doing?”

“Do you see it Jason, there’s footprints all over the place! And they don’t match Katt’s.”

“Does they mean Katt isn’t alone out here?” Jason worriedly asked. Before Benjamin could answer he heard a scream.

“So we should probably follow that.” Benjamin shouted before taking off towards the sound. He followed it towards a derelict clearing. Benjamin ran straight through but Jason stopped.

“Katt?” He said turning. But all he was confronted by was a gun.

“Now you stop right there, or the little girl gets it.” Tim cried, turning the gun on Katt, who was locked in his arms.

“Detective… whatever your name is, Tim is the one who killed Sereena!” Katt grunted, struggling.

“But why?” Jason choked.

“Too bad you’ll never know.” Tim smiled, teasing the trigger.

“Tim, there’s a good thing about wearing a red dress.” Katt smirked. “It doesn’t show blood.” Katt raised her fist, hitting Tim square in the nose, causing him to drop his gun.

“Now it’s my turn!” She screamed, grabbing the gun and pointing it at him. “Now, why did you kill her?”

“Because he told me to.” Tim sighed.

“I knew it! Tell me who he is and maybe I’ll let you off.” Katt growled.

“I guess it’s my only choice isn’t it?” Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. “El Rey will be here, look out for Officer …” An arrow flew threw Tim’s skull before he could respond, he slumped over dead.

“So did El Rey kill him?” Jason asked, and Katt moaned.

“Yet again he’s outsmarted me.” Katt stomped her foot as Benjamin returned. “And where were you?”

“I was looking for you!” Benjamin gasped.

“And your idiot accomplice found me.”

“Lovely, why are you even here?” Benjamin spat.

“Doing your job! Because you’re clearly incapable!” She shouted back.

“Break it up!” Jason shouted, jumping between them. “I’d have never stopped Tim without her.”

“Tim? You’d better fill me in back at the station.”

“Fine, but one thing before we go.” Jason turned back to look at Katt. “She’s a valuable ally, I think we ought to bring her to the team.”

“What? But her attitude will only slow us down!” Benjamin gasped.

“Her attitude is the only reason we managed to catch Tim today, and get this.” Jason showed Benjamin the ticket which read. “Invite for one and a guest to a tour of La Creme Factory’s second location.”

“Katt got us a tour of a chocolate factory?” Benjamin cried.

“No, she got me and her a ticket to the factory, we’re going there together to gather info on El Rey.” Jason turned to her. “If you’re willing.”


	3. Chocolate Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tasty death befalls a young girl, but can you give the killer their just desserts?

Jason followed sheepishly as Katt stepped into the chocolate factory.

“So he’s here huh?” Katt spat as she looked around the room, her eyes locked on a very familiar man in the corner. The man looked at her and stepped away, towards the chocolate river.

“Katt! Go after him!” Jason angrily shouted at her.

“Quiet! If I chase him he’ll only run, let’s just look around shall we?” She looked at the chocolate river and smiled. “Like over here?” She stepped towards the river and knelt down.

“Should we be doing this?” Jason frowned. Katt shrugged and pushed her hand into the water, when she withdrew it a face popped out of the liquid.

“Oh great, a body.” She sighed. “Send it to that coroner.”

“If you insist, but shouldn’t we ask people around here for details?” Jason asked.

“Fine, I’ll talk to one of the partygoers while you deal with this.” She growled and stormed off to find someone, soon bumping into a young girl.

“I’m sorry miss!” The girl cried, and Katt turned on her.

“No no, it’s my fault!” Katt cried. Jason was shocked to overhear this.

“Ms Venus, what is happening over here?” Jason said.

“Just interrogating a suspect.” Katt snapped.

“Sorry, but I thought you might like to see this.” Jason said, handing her an ID.

“Lu… I can’t pronounce this!”

“It says Lucrezia Capecchi.” Jason explained, and the girl behind them turned white as a sheet.

“Lulu… no.” The girl said, sitting down.

“You knew her?” Katt asked.

“Well duh! This is Giulietta, you’d know that if you let me debrief.” Jason smirked.

“Oh shut up Jason, maybe we ought to interrogate Giulietta and see what else she knows.” Katt said. “So you killed her right?”

“What? Of course not!” Giulietta sobbed.

“Doubt, but I guess we can’t arrest you yet.” Katt turned and walked away noticing a card on the ground. “Hello…” She picked up the card and read the name. “Benoit Braun. This is useless!”

“Katt. That’s Benjamin’s birth name.” Jason said, glaring.

“Well how was I to know? Go back to the station and ask Dick for the autopsy details, I will find Benjamin.” She stormed off.

“Well, whatever you say.” Jason said, and took his leave.

“Now, where are you Chief.” Katt groaned, making her way through the factory, she soon found Benjamin lounging in the control room. “Jameson!” She shouted, bursting in.

“What? What are you doing here?” Benjamin cried, waking up suddenly.

“Well they said El Rey would be here, and you’re suddenly here too, right at the scene of a murder.” She replied.

“Yeah, I’m here to see the operations manager, Paula Kopel.”

“And where is she?”

“Still in La Creme.” He moaned. “I decided to take a nap before heading back.”

“You do know that makes you a suspect? I have no proof she was ever going to be here.”

“Of course you don’t, but I know you’ll not be arresting me tonight.” He looked her straight in the eye and stepped out.

A few hours later, Jason returned holding paper. Katt snatched it from him and read it over.

“So according to this, the killer eats pizza, which doesn’t narrow it down at all. Remember Benjamin and Giulietta both eat it.” Katt sighed but wrote it down.

“Well what do you suggest?” Jason asked.

“Continual investigation, let’s check this room. The Chief was here so maybe the killer was too.” She smirked, before scanning the room.

"What about the security camera?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Good point! We can watch it from Paula's computer." Katt grabbed the mouse and started the footage, immediately playing a video of factory head Rockley Rochester.

"You! You always seem to get in here don't you," came Rockley's voice from the monitor.

"But sir, I'm only here to find Violetta." A very sad Lucretia cried.

"Find her fast, or you're dead." Rockley said glaring as the video closed.

"So Jason, what do you say we find Rockley and Violetta?"

"Find me for what?" Rockley asked, opening the door.

"Rockley you are being interrogated for the murder of Lucretia Capecchi. Her body was found in your factory, in your chocolate river." Jason started.

"What?" Rockley recoiled. "Why would I do that? That's horrible for business!"

"Fair, but I'm not done with you yet." Jason said. "Let's head out to find Violetta."

"Well Violetta is always messing around in the chocolate river." Rockley stated, Katt nodded and walked out.

"Goodbye sir." Jason stuttered and ran after her.

"Violetta!" Katt shouted as she made it to the fountain. As she said this a woman turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"How can I help?"

"Miss Blue, I want a word with you." Katt snarled.

"Fine, just let me finish my pizza slice." She said finishing it off.

"So Lucretia."

"Yes! The two of us were inseperable." Violetta said with a thoughtful look, almost like she was daydreaming.

"And now she's dead."

"She's what?" Violetta turned a pale shade and fainted.

"Great, Byrd, get her to the hospital." She groaned as Jason scooped her up. "So what now?"

"Perhaps the maintenance room." Benjamin said, coming up behind Katt.

"You can't help, you're a suspect." Katt shouted at him before disappearing. Benjamin just shook his head.

"Okay, in here..?" Katt opened the door to find a tall man who turned to grin at her.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Katt Venus of the Concordia Flying Squad, yourself?"

"Montana Harbringer, tour guide." The man said, extending a hand, Katt ignored it.

"If you're a tour guide, what are you doing here?"

"Well look at the machinery in here! Chocolate sorting machines, melting devices..." Montana said touching everything.

"Okay, stop, please leave, this is a crime scene." Katt growled, before looking around, she noticed a business card jammed into a table.

"Lucretia, you messed with the wrong woman." Katt read out before grabbing the microscope. "I wonder if there's any skin cells." She scanned for a while and soon found a single cell, she contacted Viola who sped over to check it out.

"What you got Katt?" She asked.

"Skin cell, doesn't seem much use."

"I'll be the judge of that." Viola took over at the microscope and after a few minutes looked up. "The killer has blue eyes." Katt just looked at her with shock, but she nodded.

"Okay..." Katt said, walking out. "But who had blue eyes?" She thought for a moment, remembering Montana, Rockley and Violetta had blue eyes.

"Hello again!" Violetta said from across the room.

"Shut up." Katt said, tackling her to the ground.

"What are you doing? I have a job to do?" Violetta groaned under Katt's weight.

"Yeah, does that involve drowning Lucretia?"

"What makes you think I did that?"

"You left your pizza grease on the body!"

"Literally everyone eats pizza." Violetta shouted, struggling.

"Yes, but not everyone leaves threatening business cards covered in their DNA."

"Fine you got me, I killed her."

"But why?"

"Lucretia, was my soulmate, but she kept treating me like I wasn't there, what was I to her?"

"And you thought you'd drown her?" Katt looked at her angrily and threw on the handcuffs.

"She couldn't do this anymore!"

"Why couldn't you just be happy with her?"

"Because I was gonna take her to Mr Alastor's party in prospect gardens, but of course she cancelled, Lady Highmore is going to be so angry." Violetta groaned. "Just, take me to jail, I can't pretend I'm okay with this."

"Fine, but after that, we're going to prospect gardens on your behalf."

Katt dragged her away and called the station.

"Thanks Katt, I'll let him know." Andrew said, hanging up the phone.

"Another party?" A man asked in the shadow.

"Yep, is this the one where you'll finally tell Benjamin?" Andrew asked him.

"It is, time to tell him what really happened that night, when the bell came down."

The man stepped forward and Andrew stood up.

"Good to have you back Lance."


	4. Poisonous Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party season comes to an end.

“Another party.” Benjamin breathed in the country air surrounding Lady Highmore’s manor, which was currently hosting its annual garden party. He looked around, seeing all the high class people sitting on chairs, sipping tea and chatting.

“You see Ernest,” a nearby woman began to speak, “frog cake is in fact a light sponge.” She chuckled lightly and took a bite from it. She looked down at her tea and suddenly gasped, as she began foaming at the lips, moments later she collapsed, and Benjamin rushed over.

“No!” Benjamin cried out, pulling out his phone and calling in Dick, roughly 30 minutes later he and a mysterious man entered the scene.

“Hello again Jameson.” The man said, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Lee Michaels?” Benjamin groaned, “What are you doing here?”

“Have you really not figured it out?” Lee shook his head and removed his glasses, Benjamin instantly recognised the strong blue eyes staring back at him.

“But… you’re dead.” Benjamin stepped back.

“Come on, you know I’m not, look at me!” Lee pulled off his scarf and revealed his full face.

“Lance… I watched you die!” Benjamin started shaking and stepped back.

“Yeah…” Lance poked the back of his neck and a faint glow began emanating. “I suppose you did.”

“And yet here you are.” Benjamin blinked a couple of times, and pounced on Lance, kissing him hard.

“Good to see you too.” Lance chuckled, flipping Benjamin over. He pressed his mouth to Benjamin’s ear and breathed lightly. “But we have a case to solve.”

“Right of course…” Benjamin sputtered and stood up. “Examine the area, I’ll talk to Mr Swanswaddle, since he was at Lady Upperton’s table.” Benjamin turned to look at the table where they were sitting but noticed the table was empty. He looked over to Lance who simply shrugged and handed him a snapped croquet mallet.

“Ha, Lance look at the name on this this,” Benjamin chuckled taking the mallet. “Samuel Woldorf…”

“Ridgewood.” Came a booming voice behind him.

“Uhm are you Samuel Woldorf Ridgewood?” Benjamin asked.

“No need to use my full name.” Samuel laughed.

“Okay… well did you know Georgina Upperton?”

 

“Georgie? Of course! She and I were best friends from childhood, never spent a day apart.” He pulled a pipe from his jacket and begins to smoke it. “Haven’t talked to her in a while, perhaps because we were separated during our college days, but we had a lot of good times, I remember...”

“Samuel! Stop” Benjamin commanded. “Georgie is dead, do you know anything about that?”

“What happened to her? Murder?” Samuel pulled out a magnifying glass.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Benjamin groaned.

“Leave it to me, I’ll have this solved in no time!” Samuel beamed, before running off.

“Finally he shuts up!” Benjamin stomped away.

Meanwhile nearby Lance noticed a familiar face seemingly sneaking out of the garden, but he couldn’t put a name to the face.

“Hey!” He called out, beginning to run over to her.

“Mr Michaels!” She called back, her mood lifting.

“Lance Carmichael actually.” He extended his hand.

“Giulietta Capecchi, but you have to help me escape! Georgina is making me stay here, I really gotta get on the Gigantic before it sets sail.” She looked at him almost pleadingly.

“I’ll drop you off, come on.” Lance took one last look back and nodded. “Come on.”

“Thanks for this Mr Carmichael.” Giulietta looked down. “I’ve been so scared since Lucrezia’s death.”

“That’s right, and you knew Isobel Carpenter too.”

“Yeah, poor Izzy.” Giulietta looked more solemn.

“And… Serena Highmore?” Giulietta looked angry at the mention of that name.

“As long as Theo Vergeer isn’t on the Gigantic, I don’t think I need worry about this killer.” Giulietta didn’t make eye contact.

“I shouldn’t think so.” Lance swallowed hard and drove off.  
As the two arrived, Lance watched her board the boat and immediately called Benjamin.

“What is it?” Benjamin gasped.

“Get over here, I don’t know how, but Giulietta is doing this! She has to be the killer, the one who orchestrated the parties.” Lance spock with unsteady breaths.

“But how?”

“I don’t know! But she and her sister were always on rocky terms, she and Isobel fought, Upperton was rude to her and Sereena was a bully to Giulietta all her life. And now Theo Vergeer, the artist is at risk on the Gigantic. If he dies, that’s all the proof we need that Giulietta is indeed the one behind this whole mess.” Lance panted.

“It makes sense… but what if someone is killing all those who wronged her?” Benjamin questioned.

“Does it matter?” Lance shouted. “Theo is in danger!”

“Just get in there, find him, and I’ll be there when I can.” Benjamin hung up and Lance took off towards the boat. He showed his badge to the guard and ran into the boat, desperately searching for Vergeer’s room.

“Come on…” Lance seemed more distressed with every second. He threw open the doors to the dining room. “No, not now.” There, lying across the dining cart, was none other than Theo Vergeer, his head caved in.

“This has to be Giulietta!” Lance concluded and made for the door, when he bumped into none other than Nathaniel Whitehall.

“Woah there!” Nathaniel gasped. “What’s the big time rush?”

“Murder…” Lance didn’t take a second look, running out of the room.

“Sounds like something Jameson would be dealing with.” Nathaniel shrugged and turned away. “Whatever.”

Nathaniel looked over the railing and saw Benjamin’s car pull up, Lance grabbing Benjamin’s arm and dragging him to the crime scene.

“See! I told you.” Lance shouted, pointing to the corpse across the room.

“Calm down beloved, that’s why we have a lab team.” Benjamin shook his head in disbelief and put the body in a bodybag. “Now, did you find anything?”

“Well I did bump into your friend… Nathaniel was it?”

“Perfect! If he’s here then he may have seen something!” Benjamin seemed happier than usual. “Maybe I should talk to him.”

“Oh and Katt was here too.” Lance frowned.

“How can you tell?” Benjamin asked with concern.

“Her knife, she’s the only one around who has this one.” Lance handed him the knife and he sighed. “Guess I have to talk to her too.” Benjamin’s mind was full of anxiety as he searched the ship for the 2 people he had rejected, soon he came face to face with Nathaniel.

“Nathaniel…” Benjamin gulped, only to be met with a hug.

“I knew you were coming.” Nathaniel beamed.

“Probably not for the reason you thought though.” Benjamin sighed and looked at him. “You’ve suspiciously been around at every party as of late, mind explaining why?”

“I’m an aristocrat, I’m everywhere and nowhere.” Nathaniel chuckled.

“Okay fair point, but why here? Why now, when two people have been murdered.”

“It’s a party, that’s all, you’ll notice many high class figures are here today.” Nathaniel leaned in close. “One with a bigger secret than you could possibly imagine.”

“And that’s… what?” Benjamin turned pale.

“Have you noticed she’s been… calmer since she was hired? Why do you think that is?”

“She’s happy in her job, that’s all.”

“But what’s made her happy? Maybe head to room 218 to find out.”

“Look.” Benjamin began. “I don’t know why you’re here, but just go… I don’t want you wrapped up in my investigations anymore.” He walked away, looking for room 218.

“Hello?” He said knocking, and a huge commotion came from the room. “Forget this…” He lifted his foot and booted in the door, where he found Katt pushing a half naked man toward the bathroom. “What is going on in here?” He shouted.

“Just dealing with this pain in the ass.” Katt replied with a low groan.

“And he’s half naked because..?” Benjamin replied.

“He decided to spook me and made me drop of my glass of wine, and then he proceeded to take off his clothes like a weirdo.”

“A likely story, but that doesn’t explain why either of you are here in the first place.” Benjamin snapped.

“I always come to high socialite events, and apparently Ruvian does too. Hence this idiot over here.”

“Ruvian..?”

“AVA? Holonix software? Any of that ring a bell?” Katt sighed and rolled her eyes.

“The Advanced Virtual Assistant? But what’s that got to do with… you?”

“For some reason, Ruvian is always following me. To hell if I know why, but Lukas won’t tell me.”

“So… who exactly is Lukas?”

Katt pointed over at the half naked man, “That idiot over there, also known as my fiance.”

“You’re engaged?!” Benjamin gasped. “But… the masquerade ball.” Benjamin began to well up. “Was that all a lie?”

“What about it? That was a party and half the people there were drunk, so what’s to say I wasn’t?”

“You flirted with me, drew me into a false sense of security… I hired you because of all that!” Benjamin shouted.

“You’re the one who didn’t notice the ring on my finger.”

“I should’ve known it was all too good to be true.”

Katt mocked Benjamin, “I should have known it was all too good to be true. Well what about Lance then, hmmm?”

“You heartless freak… he was dead and buried. Long before I met you.”

Katt pointed over at Lukas, “Oh yeah, and I thought we was dead too! That’s before he came back, and brought Ruvian along with him!”

“Hold on… you died too?” Benjamin scratched his head. “There’s something we’re missing here.”

Lukas shook his head, confused, “No?”

“This is all too confusing… just tell me, why was there a knife on the crime scene that matched you Katt? What do you two know about Theo?”

“About that. First, give me my knife back. Secondly, he was a good friend of mine.”

“I doubt you’ll get it back anytime soon, it’s evidence. What about you Lukas, what do you know?”

“I was told by Erica that we were meeting here, something about AVA.”

“Wait… who’s Erica?” Benjamin rubbed his temple.

Katt glared at Benjamin, “Seriously? Ruvian is the one who made AVA.”

“Looks like I have a lot to explore still… but for now, I need to catch the person who’s killing all these people. Are you sure you don’t know anything else?” Benjamin almost pleaded.

Katt snapped at Benjamin, “I said no. Why don’t you go somewhere else and annoy someone? How about the pool, see if you float or sink.”

“Sounds like you know something about the pool, guess I’ll head there next.” Benjamin sighed and left, heading right for the pool, before being intercepted by Lance.

“Before you do anything else… I have some defining evidence.” Lance frowned. “The killer… it’s-” Lance was cut off when Benjamin threw open the doors to see George Buchanan, local socialite standing near the pool.

“Chief Jameson! Just the man I was looking for, Ms Capecchi told me you were looking into the one killing all her enemies.” George said with a crooked smile.

“Well yes… why?”

“Well she is my wife to be isn’t she?” George chuckled and reached out to shake Benjamin’s hand. His face turned pale as the handshake took place, looking down he saw he had been completely run through with a sword.

“George..?” Benjamin looked on in horror as George fell to the floor, revealing the last person Benjamin hoped to see, sporting a maniacal grin.

“No… Why you?” Benjamin began to shake.

“Who else could it have been?” The figure laughed.

“But… Nathaniel why?” Benjamin couldn’t seem to move, not even to grab his gun.

“For Giulietta.” Nathaniel smirked, “she is a precious young girl, and no one but me can have her.”

“But you’re 30! She’s much too young to have someone so obsessed, let alone murdering for her..” Benjamin snapped

“But you don’t see do you? She doesn’t know I’m doing this, all she knows is her problems are out of the way. And speaking of.” Nathaniel ripped the sword out of George’s stomach and pointing it Benjamin. “Time to take care of one more.” He charged for Benjamin, who barely dodged out of the way. Nathaniel had already picked up too much speed and couldn’t stop.

“Chief?” The door opened and seconds later a woman’s scream echoed through the room.

“You didn’t…” Benjamin gasped as he saw Giulietta sprawled across the floor, with the sword sticking out of her abdomen. Nathaniel stared in disbelief.

“You… You made me do this!” Nathaniel screamed in rage and pulled the sword from Giulietta. “You’ll die with her!” He threw the sword with all his might directly at Benjamin, who barely dodged and shot Nathaniel point blank in the forehead.

“Sorry Whitehall, but this is one fight you’ll just have to lose.” Benjamin looked down on him, as his eyes closed for the last time.

“So that’s it?” Lance asked in shock.

“That’s it, we just need to get this cleaned up and then they can set sail.”

Roughly one week later Benjamin and Lance stood hand in hand as they watched the Gigantic set sail, with Katt and Lukas aboard. The two waved at them as the ship disappeared over the horizon.

“You know Benjamin, it’s been one hell of a party season.” Lance said at last.

“You’re telling me? I had to put off my expedition for it.” Benjamin frowned.

“Maybe it’s not too late.” Lance smiled as he handed Benjamin a backpack.

“What’s this?” Benjamin pulled out the small urn that was tucked away inside.

“Dick took the liberty of cremating Adam as you requested, now together we’re gonna climb that mountain, and Adam will finally be at rest.” The two smiled and Benjamin lifted Lance’s hand, kissing it gently.

“To adventure Beloved.”


End file.
